


蓝阳光

by number9dream



Category: Original Work
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:35:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24726844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/number9dream/pseuds/number9dream
Kudos: 1





	蓝阳光

路易在和老师谈恋爱，她教他们进阶英文，有个周末时要监护的小孩，路易喜欢她细而光滑的亚麻色马尾辫和玉石一样白的脖子。老师生日那天夜里他从派对上顺了支玫瑰红，去她家吃晚餐。吃到甜点时老师已经借酒说了很多话，不是调情的口吻，应该说恰恰相反，她似乎很受伤。在她背后，电视里放着没人看的连续剧，一男一女大声吵架。茶几上留着咬过几口的苹果，已经氧化得不像样，旁边有一堆作业本，路易在上面写了一些短篇小说。每次他合上本子意识到这都结束了，就会有点头晕。他们的事情被他折叠起来，然后和其他故事待在一起，期盼一个红等第，像一栋虚构的单元楼，每个窗口都有事在发生。他们又在等什么呢。

  
你在想什么？老师问。他在想蛋糕解冻得不好，花边很难看，渍樱桃在奶油上洇出一圈红色，掉色掉得这么厉害，不知道泡水里会不会变白。路易在房间里拥抱她，衣柜上镶着一面瘦长的穿衣镜，从中可以看到两人粘连的映影，也说不上来是什么形状。天蒙蒙亮时他从后门出去，阳光是蓝的，路上几乎不见行人，他在附近面包店买了早饭，甜甜圈上结着光亮的釉和五颜六色的糖粒。老师很喜欢早上他们烘肉桂卷的气味，就算不好吃她也依然去光顾，只是想要维持这种香味。为了让好事继续发生，人必须要付出一点代价，允许一些瑕疵，所以我们也应该互相忍受下去。你爱我，对吗？

  
起初她还避免让儿子与他接触，不过时间久了总不方便，路易有时还充当保姆，送孩子上陶艺课，或者带他去买点食材。正好他喜欢超市，超市总有一种美好的秩序。过去在乡下上中学的时候没什么娱乐，过得很苦闷，他就在休息日深夜一遍遍逛无人的老旧杂货店，打量着白炽灯下的大理石地、临期打折的面包牛奶、排在冰上冒凉气的水产、红网兜里明亮的脐橙，一切都打理得井井有条。他经常想象自己是在末日电影中，外面的世界已经沦陷，但他在这里可以自给自足一直到死，无论门外是什么怪物，他都不会去抵抗它们。

  
那个孩子平时很安静，却经常因为妈妈没跟来就在座椅上闹脾气，要是路易答应买甜筒他就会老实一阵子。老师知道了一定不会开心，她不愿意让儿子接触过多垃圾食品，所以只许路易给他买那些健康替代物，无麸质的，有机的，使用代糖的，原料干净到成分表中每个词都读得出来。为早餐买的材料是钢切燕麦和坚果，食品橱里从来没有路易打小吃的那种即食甜麦片。他被保护得很好，路易每次看到那男孩都会这样想，但她阻止不了很多东西，比如自己在她看不到的地方给他吃冰淇淋，比如他长大后还是会渴望垃圾。哪怕他不想要，一样有人会去引诱他，带他去厕所卷大麻，教他怎么在不合适的年纪做那事，还会说爱他。你的小孩也许会变成和我一样的人。你难道不觉得这恐怖吗？有一次路易在冷柜前挑牛排，扭头发现那孩子正专心地抠盒装肉表面的塑料膜，包装已经破了一角。他把肉放下拉着男孩就走，然后买了一品脱美国梦，两人在停车场把一整桶吃得干干净净，路易只吃了一点。小孩回家就开始腹泻，但还是为他保密，只说自己是吃了太多冰块。

  
老师出门买药，路易把一排冰块从硅胶冰格里挤出来，看它们落进厨房水池，在热水中消失。他抬起头，小孩正站在冰箱前，看起来虚弱，冰箱贴下还压着一家三口的旧照，男人的脸正好被挡住。路易笑眯眯地问他要不要喝洋甘菊茶，或是吃点什么热的。这是在迪士尼拍的。小孩把那块笑脸磁贴挪到右上角，盯着合照说，我玩得很开心，妈妈也是，你看，她还戴着米奇头箍。但是回去的路上她告诉我不能再这样下去，这都结束了，她和爸爸都对此感到遗憾，他们试过很多方法，家庭咨询治疗、重温热恋时看的影碟、去迪士尼的鬼屋那是他们第一次亲吻的地方，但都没有用，有什么被消耗掉了。他们说这没有什么不自然的。但是你不能去相信这种会随时消失的玩意儿，你把很多东西放在上面，下那么多赌注，说没有就没有了，可“这没有什么不自然的”。就是这样。路易说，但无所谓，要点茶吗？你需要补充水分。他转身去泡茶，水烧好的时候男孩已经回屋了，冰箱贴也又落回男人的脸上，让他恍惚以为是幻觉。那天他和以往一样早早出门，阳光还是冷色调，屋外雾气都没退去，他走出几步又折回来，站在主卧窗户外，伸手在满是水汽的玻璃上画了一个笑脸。


End file.
